Cute Hyugas and Weird Weapons Mistress
by Dcfan100
Summary: Tenten is a weapons mistress who's been raised by the peace keeping agency S.H.I.E.L.D. Neji's a prodigy from his clan back in Japan and is now serving as a member of the Avengers. Watch what happens when there worlds collide. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Despair not good readers. I haven't forgotten about my other three fics, I'm just…starting a new one…because I have an idea that just won't go away. You know, I think that this is how most of my fan fiction problems start. Anyway, I'm up to speed in my Naruto and only a week behind in my Avengers (haven't seen Gamma World yet) and since Young Justice won't be airing any new eps until January (damn!) I decided, what the heck and went ahead and wrote this! So, if you have any Q's just go ahead and ask me! And as always reviews comments and suggestions are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: The two wonderful franchises that go by the names of Naruto and Avengers are not currently in my possession. Note that I said currently. **

**Tentens P.O.V**

"I don't think I have to tell you four how important this mission is," our direction, Maria Hill said to us as helicopter touched down in the middle of the street. "These are the Avengers we're dealing with so stay on your toes, don't do anything conspicuous…" She looked over at me and sighed. "And try not to blow anything up."

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Tenten, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I was born in Hong Kong but I always call the nearest shield facility home. Apparently, my parents were big time weapons dealers that S.H.I.E.L.D and the U.S military caught about seventeen years ago. There was a shootout and my parents were killed when I was about one month old. S.H.I.E.L.D took full responsibility for the incident and to keep up there reputation they took me in. So I've been raised inside S.H.I.E.L.D facilities ever since then. Most people might consider this a 'depressing' child hood. Not me, I guess I inherited my parents love for weapons and my guardians took notice and trained me with every weapon they could get there hands on. Guns, close combat weapons, explosives. You name it, I've used it. When I turned sixteen I became a full fledged (and fully licensed) weapons expert, special agent and S.H.I.E.L.D soldier. Whose childhood's depressing now?

So anyway, Nick Fury, who's not such as a bad guy once you get to know him, decided that I'm ready for my first official mission. We're assigned to head off to Avengers mansion to question Tony Stark about some Stark Industries Technology that turned up in the hands of Doctor Doom in Latvaria about three days. Which basically meant Maria was going to drill him with questions while the rest of us just stood there and looked imposing. Well, the other three special agents were going to look imposing I'm pretty sure that Uncle Nick just wanted me to get some field experience. Needless to say, Maria wasn't too thrilled about me going her crew on this mission. But just because I keep grenades in my room doesn't make it my fault that one of the engines on the Hellicarrier blew out. Well, okay, maybe it was sort of my fault. But not the part when I was touring the S.H.I.E.L.D space station when I was ten and Clay Quartermain was space walking when I accidentally knocked him halfway to Jupiter with the stations defense system…okay so maybe that one was kind of my fault to. Okay, okay, so I do cause a lot of chaos but hey, I like weapons and I am a tad hyper. Okay so I'm really hyper.

"Got it Tenten?" Maria asked glaring at me.

"Sure, no prob," I shrugged. The special agents looked at each other nervously. I gave a weak smile, glad to see that my reputation was spreading. The five of us jumped out of the helicopter that soon sped away.

"Wow, I always pictured Tony Starks house a little more…draconian." I said remembering all the things that Nick had told me about Iron Man. The special agents just looked at me from behind there faceless masks.

"Uh kid, did you read the field manual?" one of them asked.

"I…skimmed it," I smiled.

"This isn't Tony Stark's house, it's the Avengers Mansion and how did you get on this team again?" another one of them, a girl, asked.

"Hey, if you've ever seen the kid fight, you'd know." A third soldier spoke up. Apparently this guy had been to one of my training sessions.

"Cut that chatter," Maria drawled as we walked up to the gate.

"Greetings Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Avengers Mansion, how may I assist you?" the gate asked. Well…that was a new one.

"I'm Maria Hill, assistant director of S.H.I.E.L.D, could you call Tony Stark down?" she asked holding up her ID card.

"Of course, I will inform him that you have arrived. Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable." The gate continued opening up. Maria and the other walked in without a nod. I looked back down at the gate, weird

"Can I offer you something to drink?" the same voice as the gate asked as we walked into the Mansion.

"No," Maria said sternly as we continued towards the living room.

"But thanks for asking, uh…" I looked up at the ceiling spying two tiny microphones.

"Jarvis," the man/computer/ thing said. "The home security system."

"Cool!" I piped up "So…"

"Tenten!" Maria shouted from the living room.

"Right! Sorry!" I called running towards the sound of her voice.

"Well, what do we have here?" a black haired man with a beard asked as I ran into the room. I cast him a raised eyebrow. Most of the guys at S.H.I.E.L.D may and try flirt with me once, then Nick would threaten to kick them out and they'd shut right up. "Of course, how rude of me." The man grinned looking at my confused face. "I'm Tony Stark, you may know me as Iron Man and you are…?" he asked taking hold of my hand.

"She's seventeen Stark." Maria drawled.

"Gah! Right! My apologies miss, now uh, well let's get down to business." Tony said looking sheepishly in any direction but ours. It was only then that I noticed a figure behind him. Tall, imposing, confident aura, looked like he was dressed in a flag. Captain America? As in thee Captain America? Guess Maria was right, you really don't want to mess around with these guys. I'd heard stories growing up about the war that everyone's Grandfather had fought in. The highlight of many of them was watching the super soldier in action.

"Are you Captain America?" I asked interrupting Maria and Tony's conversation. I swear I saw a vein bulge on Maria's forehead. The man cast a quick glance at he and gave a small smile.

"Tenten, why don't you take up the computers offer for a drink?" Maria asked aggravatedly. I knew she was trying to get rid of me, and personally I'd rather be anywhere than listening to Maria's boring questions about Doctor Doom and Stark Industries technology but that definitely didn't mean I was going to make it easy for her.

"Sure! You want anything?" I asked innocently.

"No," Maria said in a very strained voice.

"How bout you guys?" I asked looking at the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"Just go!" Maria shouted. I grinned as I ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. Well, I would have ran towards the kitchen if I knew where it was. I thought about asking Jarvis for help but what was I supposed to do? Just look up at the ceiling and ask it for directions? I wandered up towards the second floor. Aimlessly, I drifted down the long corridors. This place was huge! Doors, statues, suits of armor, rec room, bedrooms but no Kitchen. As I walked past one of the doors it suddenly opened and a huge giant with blond hair walked out. I gaped, I'd never seen anyone so tall.

"Ah! Forgive me fair maiden, I did not sense thy presence." Or anyone with such old English.

"Um…. hi," I said looking up.

"Thor!" a loud voice bellowed. I turned to see none other than the giant the Hulk lumbering down the hallway. Instinctively I dived inside the nearest room. Every S.H.I. manual I'd ever read stated one thing. If you see the Hulk, you should run. I briefly did hear the giant monster ask.

"What's her problem?" I ignored it as I had more pressing matters at hand like oh I don't know, the figure dressed in white sitting on the ground peacefully meditating that I was going to crash into. I tried to stop but I knew we were going to collide when suddenly, quick as a flash the figure sprang to his feet, spun around, grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. I looked at him in shock, I never thought anyone could move that fast. He had long black hair, almost to long for a guy but his deep and cold voice left no doubt to his gender. His finely carved features were overshadowed by his milky white eyes which looked like they could stare right through you. I racked my brain for an answer. Unfortunately, for me the only thing that came out was, 'cute'.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on your favorites or alert list! You guys rock! Thanks for waiting for this chapter to come out! So, I'm just going to keep this short and say reviews are always welcome. Suggestions on what you think I could do better, comments on what you thought was good, or requests (even if theres no guarantee I'll do them) of stuff you'd like to see. In other words, please review. Now, without futher ado, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Oh Brother Howard stop me if I start sayin I Don't Own Naruto or the Avengers!**

'Cute?' What the heck was I thinking? Out of the half a million answers I could have come up with that one was probably the worst. The man looked at me for a minute before releasing my hand.

"Shield agents," he mumbled to himself. Oh great, now he thinks I'm a freak.

"Uh…hi," I said giving him a sheepish wave. "I'm Tenten…sorry for…crashing into like that. My mistake so…how are you?"

"Hn," was all he said. Little did I know that outside the room right at that moment…

"You think she really went in there?" Hulk asked.

"Verily, I hath seen it with my own eyes," Thor responded. The two were silent for a moment.

"So…should we go after her?" Hulk asked.

"And risk facing the warrior who immobilized you in our last duel simply by…poking thee several times? As much as I do relish the challenge he did tell us that he wished to be alone at this hour." Thor answered.

"You're right, she's probably dead." Hulk shrugged as he started to walk away. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Neji pulling me out of the room and down the stairs.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked casually.

"To see Mister Stark,' he replied coolly as we headed downstairs in the direction I had just come. "Shield agents usually just don't burst into my room uninvited."

"Hey, I said it was sorry and you could just ask me you know." I said pulling my arm out of his grip and placing both hands on my hips. He glared at me, I glared back. "You know, for an Avenger, you're pretty rude."

"For a Shield agent, you're pretty lax when it comes to rules." He shot back coolly.

"I was just looking for the kitchen, I never meant to interrupt your 'alone time'" I glared crossing my arms. "Come to think of it, I don't even remember seeing you on the Avengers roster for the latest Shield report."

"Of course you didn't," he sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled clenching my fist. This guy was seriously getting on my nerves.

"I'm just observing that for a shield agent, a member of the Strategic Homeland Intervention and Espionage Logistics Division, you're aloof, you've got the attention span of a child and you're completely unorthodox." He said in his simple and stoic voice.

"Well you're a…jerk!" I yelled at him.

"Whoa, settle down you two!" Tony Stark's voice said as he walked into the room followed by Maria, Captain America and the other Shield agents. "Neji, this is Tenten, our new Shield representative. Tenten, this is Neji our latest recruit."

"Shield representative?" he asked looking at me. For a minute his blank and milky white eyes widened before he quickly resumed his stoic and calm position. "Hn," he said before he walked away.

"Shield representative?" I asked, repeating Neji's question and looking at Maria.

"I guess it's time I told you our other reason for visiting the Avengers Mansion." Maria said with a smirk that made me nervous. "The board finally decided on your official position. Shields representative with the Avengers. You'll be coming here to keep tabs on them and to deliver shield reports directly to them."

"What? But…I…. when I said that I wanted to get an official assignment and position I meant I wanted sometime close to the action. Maybe as a captain of a squad hunting Hydra or catching A.I.M agents not some representative thingy that was practically the equivalent of a desk job. Why me?" I whined.

"You've got spunk, you're a people person and you're always begging us to give you an official post." Maria answered with something between a smirk and a sympathetic smile. (Don't ask, it's complicated.)

"At least let me talk to Nick," I groaned.

"Director Fury already knows," Maria smiled holding up a hand. "He's approved this measure and the paperwork is all ready."

"What about all my stuff?" I asked in a last ditch effort.

"Don't worry," Maria sighed walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "You'll be living here in the Avengers mansion and we're going to move all your stuff here." My face brightened a little. Live here? Maybe this job won't be so bad after all.

"So when do I move in?" I asked.

"We've got your stuff ready back at headquarters." Maria smiled. "We're going to let you go back and say goodbye before you move in." My face fell faster than a kid who learns he's going to summer camp.

"Shield is evil you know that right?" I glared.

* * *

"Greetings Miss Tenten," the computer at the gate greeted me as I arrived back at Avengers Mansion with my stuff.

"Hey Jeeves," I sighed.

"That would be Jarvis ma'am." The smart alerk computer responded.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes before I walked up to the door.

"Tenten, good to see you," Tony Stark said with a really fake smile as he opened the door.

"Let's just get me moved in," I sighed.

"Not yet," he grinned. "First, you have to meet the team," he continued leading me into the living room where eight people were sitting on various seats or couches. "Avengers," he said motioning to me. "This is Tenten, Tenten, these are the Avengers."

"I think you've already met our local powerhouses The Hulk and Thor as well as Captain America." He said motioning towards the large green monster, the tall man with golden hair and the Captain. "That's Hank Pym our scientist, Janet Van Dyne the wasp."

"Hey!" Janet smiled at me as she and Hank waved friendily at me.

"Black Panther and Hawkeye." Tony continued motioning to the Wakandan king I'd seen in Shield reports and the old special agent. The latter of which gave me a thumbs up. "And of course, our newest member Neji Hyuga." I glanced over at the long haired jerk who just nodded at me. Hence to fore width I shall now only refer to his as 'The Jerk'. I frowned. Did he think I really cared whether he acted so cool or not? (I did)

"Are we done?" the jerk asked.

"Erm, pretty much." Tony shrugged. Jerk stood, nodded to everyone and coolly walked out of the room.

"Well he's nice." I drawled sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Captain America said patting my shoulder. "He'll come around. He comes off as cold sometimes but he's pleasant company when you get to know him."

"Maybe…" I sighed. "The Jerk is cute though."

**Well there's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I've just been really, really busy! My apologies, I'll try and update in a time period that's not four months next time. So without further ado, chapter 3! I want to thank all of my reviewers, you're awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes or Naruto. They are all properties of there respective owners and I am in no way affiliated with either of them. At the very most this could be considered a fan promotional piece for both franchises. No money is being made off of this and to my knowledge no money is being lost from either company. These disclaimers are here merely for the purpose of adding length to my story. Thank you.**

"Soooo, this is everything you keep in your room?" The Wasp asked curiously looking at my various boxes.

"Yep," I smiled fishing a rifle out and looking it over to make sure the finish hadn't been scratched. "Gorgeous aren't they?"

"Huh? Well is that all?" Iron Man drawled sarcastically looking at the heaps of boxes and crates that were now cluttered a crossed the living room.

"And they're all full of weapons?" Wasp continued looking at a set of highly explosive grenades. I just nodded with a smile as I laid the rifle back carefully into the box. "And you slept with all of these in your room every night?" I just nodded again.

"Great," The doctor, or scientist, whatever they called him, sighed. "Just what we need, another war monger." He finished shooting a glare over at Iron Man.

"Ah, come on Hank, you're not still mad at me about that are you?" he replied with a hopeful grin. 'Hank' just rolled his eyes and got up before he started sifting through the boxes himself.

"I mean look at all this stuff," Iron Man said trying to convince him "Top of the line Shield tech. Think of all the study possibilities."

.

"Please don't give him any ideas," Wasp groaned casually waving a hand dismissively in the air.

"Weapons are still weapons. Anyway, I think we'd better keep these in the basement," was all Hank said in response before he turned to me. "That way you'll at least have a bed to sleep in tonight."

"You guys have a basement?" I asked curiously.

"Well that's what Hank prefers to call it," Iron Man laughed. "I prefer to call it out 'secret lair'. What you see up here is only half of the mansion. And it's not even the good half." He said. Hank just rolled his eyes again. "Jarvis, if you would please raise the mantle."

"Of course sir," the computers voice said as the fireplace started to rise revealing some sort of elevator.

"All right, boys, lets help our new guest move in shall we?" Tony asked as the blonde one and the Hulk started picking up the boxes, heaving one on top of another.

"Careful with my babies," I said quickly. "I spend a lot of time polishing those."

"A potential Valkrie if I ever saw one," I heard the blonde haired one mumble as he and the Hulk squeezed there way into the elevator.

"Now, I know you're not an official Avenger but since you will be living here and since you are S.H.I.E.L.D's representative, we've decided to give you one of these." Iron Man said proudly with a smirk crossing his face.

"We?" Hank scoffed. Iron Man apparently decided to ignore that comment as he handed me something that looked like a credit card. I looked it over.

"And this is?" I asked curiously.

"An Avengers I.D card, it allows us to keep track of you and it allows the Avengers to keep in radio contact anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere?" I asked. "How many satellites do you have?"

"Aha, now that's what I expect from one of Fury's agents," he said looking proud of himself. "Well that's classified young lady." Hank just sighed and placed his head in his hands. Something told me that maybe, just maybe, these guys weren't the best of friends.

"The elevators back!" Wasp said suddenly jumping up from the couch before shrinking down to the size of a…wasp and flying into the elevator which had indeed just returned from the basement. I blinked, sure I'd been told that she could do that, I'd even seen her do that on shield security footage, but seeing it in real life was still, well, weird. "Come on!" she shouted with a grin plastered a crossed her face. I looked back at the other Avengers.

"Well?" The Captain asked, he was smiling to, like he was watching a rookie soldier on her first day of boot camp, and considering his age, I probably was. "Go on." Slowly, I walked towards the elevator before Hawkeye came up behind me and pushed me in.

"I know my tech can be overwhelming at times, but don't worry," Iron Man said. "It happens to everyone." The said group of 'everyone' glared at him. We traveled down and soon I could see this 'basement'. It was enormous! More like a cave. Giant machines were everywhere along side a bunch of fancy looking gizmos and gadgets.

"Welcome, to the real Avengers Mansion," Iron Man grinned. "You can go anywhere that your card will grant you access to."

"That's basically everywhere right?" I asked looking over the card again.

"Well…" Iron Man said sheepishly. "You are a Shield Agent, one of Fury's people, I'm sure you'll understand when I say that I don't really trust you a whole lot. So, you have limited access but you can still get into most of the important facilities."

"Like the pool," Wasp grinned.

"And the gym," Captain America added.

"And the kitchen," Hulk growled, apparently not wanting to be outdone.

"And the beds provide most comfortable sleeping arrangements," Goldilocks continued boldly. "When I, as you mortals say, hit the sheets, I am 'out'." He said trying to imitate that one television commercial.

"Sweet!" I said a smile crossing my face. This might even be a little better than I thought. "Can we see it now?"

"Well, it's kind of getting late," Hank said looking at a watch that was…inside his helmet? I really don't know how the heck he knew the time. Scientists, go fig. "What do you say we grab a bite to eat first?" As soon as the words eat crossed Hanks' lips, the Hulk disappeared and we could all hear the sounds of the elevator being lifted as quickly as possible.

"Wow," I said staring at the direction in which the Hulk had vanished. "He sure can move when he wants to."

"No!" The blonde one shouted, with Thunder Booming in the distance. "My vanilla puddings! Worry not! I shall save thee from the troll!" And with that he shot towards the elevator at equally blinding speeds.

"So, who else am I going to be living with at the Mansion?" I asked as Iron Man and Hank shook there heads before we followed the two.

"Well, Hulk and Steve both live here. When Thor's not off in fantasy land he stays here and Hawkeye's just crashing here."

"Teammates don't 'crash' at each others homes," Hawkeye said proudly. "They hold down the fort."

"Sure," Iron Man said rolling his eyes as we all walking into the elevator, did I mention that he's had his helmet off all this time? I probably should just refer to him as Tony when he does that. "Jan stays here sometimes."

"Only on the weekends," Wasp smiled. "I like to switch living arrangements every so often."

"Oh and Neji's also here," Hank finished as we all walked out of the elevator and into the kitchen.

"Speak of the handsome devil," I mumbled as we can face to face with Hulk and Thor grappling in front of the fridge while Neji just looked on with a bowl of fruit in his hand. Wasp looked at me and giggled. Neji must've heard me because he looked in my general direction and sent a little glare. I just shrugged my shoulders as Wasp giggled again.

"Well since we've got a new member here, why don't we all have dinner together?" Hank asked in a tone that made it quite clear that, that last question hadn't been a request. I guess this guy really put a lot of focus on the team effort thing. I looked at Neji who just stared back at me. Oh this was going to be fun.

**And there you have it! **** I hope you enjoyed and I hope to write again soon. Please review!**


End file.
